peelfandomcom-20200213-history
24 November 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-11-24 ;Comments * Peel mentions that he and the Pig were miles apart from home when the news of Margaret Thatcher resignation was announced and said that he wanted to see her reaction when trying to get to Peel Acres, where he mentioned both nearly crashed each other with their cars when approaching home. * Peel says that he got a photograph with himself and Kylie Minogue in his filofax to show proof that he met her and has admitted the filofax is out of fashion. * Peel comments that Pete Wylie of Wah! was involved in the The Farm's single All Together Now. *JP comments that the subsequent career of Tools You Can Trust wasn't helped by their appearance on TV recording a Peel session. He says he doesn't remember the programme, but it was Old Grey Whistle Test (Peel introduced the feature). *In their session, Where's The Beach? deliver a cover of one-second grindcore classic 'Mega Armageddon Death'. Peel follows up by playing the Electro Hippies original. Sessions *New Fast Automatic Daffodils #2, recorded 11th November 1990. *Where's The Beach? #2, recorded 19th August 1990, repeat, first broadcast 26 September 1990. Tracklisting *Cocoa Tea: Oil Ting (12") Greensleeves *Swervedriver: Rave Down (12") Creation CRE 088T @''' *Thirty Five Summers: Come Together (12") Planet *Paris: Panther Power (album - The Devil Made Me Do It) Tommy Boy *New Fast Automatic Daffodils: Part 4 (session) *Sixteen Tons: unknown (12" - 4 Songs 16 Tons) Plastic Head (Peel doesn't know the title of the record as the record sleeve does not list tracks) *Pain Teens: Pleasures Of The Flesh (album - Born In Blood) Trance Syndicate *West Nkosi: Chillis 500 (v/a album - The Kings And Queens Of Township Jive (Modern Roots Of The Indestructible Beat Of Soweto)) Earthworks *Underground Posse: That's Kickin' Me! (v/a 12" - Going Back To Basics Volume Three) Btech 12TEK70 '''@ *Atrocity: Unimpressed (album - Infected) Metalcore *Angel Corpus Christi: John Cassavetes (album - The 80's) A&R *Ballou Canta & Soukouss-Stars: Sadia (album - Ballow Canta & Soukouss-Stars) Saxone-Music *New Fast Automatic Daffodils: Man Without Qualities 1 (session) *Jimmy Reed: Ain't No Big Deal *Farm: All Together Now (7") Produce *Wah!: The Story Of The Blues (7") Eternal :(JP: 'It's quite sometime, hold on, the seventh month that's July I got a letter from Julian Du Plane, who works for the BBC World Service, and he says, Dear John, here's a tape, The Ballad Of Ho Chi Minh, as performed by the Workers Cultural Ensemble Of The Fourth District Of Ho Chi Minh City, twanging guitars in the service of the revolution. I hope you enjoy it. Well I certainly did and I think you will too dear listener') *Workers Cultural Ensemble Of The Fourth District Of Ho Chi Minh District: The Ballad Of Ho Chi Minh (Vietnamese song) :(JP: 'From the LP, Duane Eddy in Vietnam, that's the Workers Cultural Ensemble Of The Fourth District Of Ho Chi Minh District and the Ballad Of Ho Chi Minh') *Happy Flowers: My Frisbee Went Under A Lawnmower (album - I Crush Bozo) Homestead *Basinger: Scared (7" - Something) Basinger *Sonny & Jaycee: You Keep On Doggin' Me (v/a album - Savage Kick Volume Four) Not On Label *New Fast Automatic Daffodils: Get Better (session) *Where's The Beach: Feed The Fire (session) *Bulkhead: Do I Smell Pizza? (v/a album - Where's Stanton Park?) Stanton Park *Happy Family: World Of Distraction (album - Lucky) 50 Trillion Watts *''File 1 cuts in'' *Tools You Can Trust: Working And Shopping (v/a album - Manchester, So Much To Answer For) Strange Fruit SFRLP202 *Main Source: Looking At The Front Door (12") Wild Pitch WP1020 @''' *Surgery: Losida Slide (6 x 7" Box Set - Endangered Species) Glitterhouse GR 0100 *Unsane: Four Sticks (6 x 7" Box Set - Endangered Species) Glitterhouse GR 0100 *Codeine: Castle (6 x 7" Box Set - Endangered Species) Glitterhouse GR 0100 *North / Clybourne Fearturing Ernestine Brown: Don't Walk Out The Door (Club Vocal) (12") Gherkin GKE1062 '''@ *Prince Far I: Armageddon (album - Black Man Land) Virgin CDFL 9005 @''' *Ruins: Iron Lady (album - Stonehenge) Shimmy Disc SHIMMY 037 *Where's The Beach: Mega Armageddon Death / Yankamantra (session) *Electro Hippies: Mega-Armageddon Death (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFPS042 *Cowboy Killers: Ku Klux Klan (album - Press And Run Like Hell) Words Of Warning WOW LP 12 *Gene Vincent: Who Slapped John *Brand Nubian: Drop The Bomb (12" - Wake Up) Elektra *Victims Family: Drink The Kool-Aid (album - White Bread Blues) Mordam MDR 8 *Brian Eno: Blank Frank (album - Here Come The Warm Jets) Island ILPS 9268 *''tape flip'' *Clawhammer: Blank Frank (2 x 7" - Claw Hammer's Double Pac Whack Attack) Sympathy For The Record Industry SFTRI 57 *Fluke: Thumper (Cool Hand Edit) (12") FLUKE 001T *Shonen Knife: Elephant Pao Pao (album - Shonen Knife) Giant / Gasatanka GR1 60472 *''"a session from them would be quite something, but unlikely to happen I think." They did two in 1992.'' *Test Department: Pax Americana (The Desert Mix) (12") Ministry Of Power / Jungle OP5T *Casus Belli: Punishment (7") Amphetamine Reptile SCALE 29 *Raw Noise: Stench Of Death (Metal) (7" EP - Raw-Noise) Raw Noise RAW 001 *Where's The Beach: Chaos At The Axe Factory (session) *Misunderstood: I Can Take You To The Sun *''end of show'' *File 1' ends'' *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) 1990-11-24 Peel Show R128.mp3 *2) 1990-11-xx Peel Show LE089 *3) 020A-B7580XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:18:57 *2) 1:36:31 (33:56-56:25) (to 44:35 unique) *3) 3:01:02 ;Other *1) File created from R128 of Rich 200 digitised by Weatherman22 *2) Created from LE089 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel November 1990 Lee Tape 89 *3) Recordings at the British Library. ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2) Mooo * 3) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B7580/1) Category:1990 Category:Rich 200 Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes Category:British Library Category:Peel shows